


The Aftermath

by Tassi_Ki



Series: Little Miracles [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coping with the Aftermath, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Brianna, With fluff of course, lots of tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassi_Ki/pseuds/Tassi_Ki
Summary: The aftermath of a Momma Super on a warpath and a successful kidnapping is never easy to deal with. Add in secrets being revealed, a sleepy child, and the overwhelming need for a date night and things can get quite interesting. Alex and Maggie find they have no resistance against puppydog eyes, and Kara and Lena just want a few minutes alone to come to terms with new revelations...preferably without their little bundle of joy interrupting, or panicked phone calls from a clueless Alex.





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Finally back my lovelies! So sorry for the long wait. This has been beta'd by my lovely girlfriend Private95, many thanks to you my sunshine. <3
> 
> You can reach me in my inbox here, or on tumblr at the-laughing-wolf. 
> 
> ~Ki out!~

* * *

 

It had been almost a week since Brianna had been taken, and Kara had given up all pretenses of keeping her identity secret from both the little girl and her mother. While both Lena and Bria now knew, they hadn’t exactly sat down and talked about it all. It was a rather uncomfortable elephant in the room to be honest, and it was slowly eating away at Kara’s nerves. It all finally came to a head when Kara’s nerves got the better of her one morning after staying over and she wound up gripping her spoon so tightly it didn’t bend so much as crumple and condense. Lena shot her a worried look then and Kara’s shoulders slumped, knowing that there wouldn’t be any more avoidance of the topic.

Once breakfast had finished and everyone was cleaned up, they all settled down on the couch, an awkward silence filling the room. Bria, bless her heart, finally broke the ice as she crawled onto Kara’s lap, looking up at her hero with curiosity. “Miss Kara…? Are you really Supergirl?” When Kara nodded, Bria pouted, causing the superhero to panic for a moment before Bria spoke up again. “Ah poo...I’m back to only one hero now. You’re sneaky Miss Kara.”

Chuckling weakly, Kara pressed a gentle kiss to Briana’s forehead, her body going lax with relief. “Oh Bria…” She murmured as she settled a bit more comfortably on the couch. She loved this little bundle of joy dearly. “Don’t worry, I’m sure we can find you a few more heros.” Kara teased as she gently shifted Bria on her lap until the little girl was comfortably curled up against her. “I need to continue being sneaky though Little One, and I’m going to need your help with that now. You see...a lot of bad men, a bit like the ones that hurt you, really, _really_ don’t like me for being a good guy. If they knew that Miss Kara and Supergirl were the same person, the people I love the most -like my sister, your Momma, and you Bria-bean- would be in a lot of danger and I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me.” She explained softly as she carded her fingers through Brianna’s hair, choosing to ignore the hitch in her girlfriend’s breath at her bold admission of love for the time being.

 

* * *

 

Brianna watched Miss Kara closely as she talked, her bright green eyes solemn with understanding as she took in her hero’s words. Miss Kara and Supergirl had to stay separate outside of her home so that Miss Kara could protect her and Momma from the bad men and keep them from using her and Momma to hurt Miss Kara. While she hadn’t really told her Momma or Miss Kara, she’d overheard the bad men that had gotten to her and had learned that they had used her to hurt her Momma. Using her little five year old logic, she naturally assumed -and rightfully so- that the bad men that didn’t like Miss Kara would do the same thing to her if given the chance.

“M’kay...I can be sneaky Miss Kara. I’ll…” She trailed off, letting out a squeaky yawn as she tucked her casted arm closer to her chest. “I’ll keep your secret safe.” Bria murmured as she rested her head against Miss Kara’s chest, her eyes drooping closed. She was gonna be so glad when the icky medicine Momma made her take was gone...it made her so sleepy.

 

* * *

 

Kara chuckled softly as Bria slumped against her, her heart melting as she continued to run her fingers through honey chestnut waves, watching the little girl who thoroughly stole her heart doze off on her lap. “I’ll get her to bed for a small nap. It might not be the best option, per say, but it’ll give us a bit of time to ourselves to talk.” She murmured to Lena as she stood, heading back towards Bria’s room.

 

* * *

 

Lena nodded slightly as Kara stood, barely registering as her girlfriend left the room. She was still stuck on Kara’s brazen love declaration. Sure, they had touched upon the notion that night almost a week ago after Kara had broken down, but they hadn’t actually said the words to each other yet. Kara loved her. Kara loved her and she loved Brianna, and she was comfortable enough in her feelings to admit them freely.

It took Lena an embarrassingly long time to realize that Kara had come back and sat back down next to her, and when she did -courtesy of Kara kissing the tip of her nose-, she quickly turned a few different shades of red and nearly toppled backwards in her haste to pull back. “I-I, wha, it...u-um…” She spluttered out as she tried to calm her racing heart. Good lord this was out of character for her. She hadn’t been a completely gay mess since she was a teen!

“I-I...did...did you really mean that Kara…?” Lena finally blurted out, one hand curled to her chest. “Do you...really love me?” She asked, her voice wobbling slightly as a blush spread across Lena’s cheeks once more, her head ducking down so she wouldn’t have to see Kara’s reaction. It was silly really, for a few simple words to mean so much...but Lena couldn’t help it. Not after her disaster of an adoptive family.

 

* * *

 

“I do.” Kara said, taking a deep breath and trying to get the mess of thoughts in her head together. “I know you think that me telling you that I love you is probably too rushed… But it's not. After everything that happened; first Krypton, then Jeremiah. Getting attached is somewhat of a… difficult thing for me really.” Kara leaned forward, running fingers through her hair. “I'm terrified that people I get too close to are going to leave me. To disappear as everyone else I’ve ever loved has. And I tried to keep my distance. I really did. I didn't want to get too close to you, but you're a magnet, Lena.” Kara chuckled, getting up from the couch and walking over to the sliding glass door, looking out over the back yard. “You just had to be so kind and determined and sure in what you want from life that I...I had to stay. I had to see all your accomplishments. I had to be the first to congratulate you and offer support when needed.”

Turning, Kara watched as Lena slowly approached her, arms around her waist and chin tucked to her chest. “And then you just had to introduce Bria to me and I knew… I knew I was a goner then. And frankly, I didn't quite care anymore. With Bria, it was the same as it was with you. I just needed to be there to see her smile and laugh and learn. I had to stay because the two of you gave me hope. Hope that maybe - just maybe - I had a chance at a family of my own.”

Kara met Lena halfway, knuckles running over a soft cheek before deft fingers gently lifted the brunette’s chin. “You gave me everything I ever wanted since I landed on this planet. Everything I've dreamed of. You made me fall in love with you, and continue to do so every day. I never...I never imagined I would find a sense of home so profoundly _right,_ and similar to what I felt back on Krypton. And yet here I am, with you and Bria, feeling more welcomed than I've ever had. All I'm asking is for you to let me stay. Let me be a part of your lives. For as long as you’ll have me.”

 

* * *

 

Lena didn't know when she started crying, but if she had to guess, it was sometime between the ‘You’re a magnet.’ and the idea that she filled a hole in Kara’s heart that had been gaping ever since her rushed flight from Krypton. Trembling slightly as calloused fingertips tilted her chin up a bit further, wide green eyes met smouldering cobalt and a soft sob finally broke free from her lips. “Kara I...no. I don’t think it’s rushed at all. It’s...we’re a lot a like, you and I. It’s hard for me to trust, to open up, to love...but you make it so _easy._ Annoyingly so, really. Do you know how hard it is to try and stick to being politely distant when one beaming smile from you makes me want to hug you…?” She said, letting out a choked laugh as she pressed closer and dropped her forehead to Kara’s shoulder, letting her smoky sweet scent surround her.

“God...from day one I knew you were something special, I just didn’t realize _how_ special you would be to me. I love you too Kara, I...I think I have for quite a while.” Lena murmured, finally drawing up the courage to glance up once more, her gaze landing on a trembling smile. “I love you…” She said as she leaned up, closing the distance with a soft whisper of a kiss. “Come on love, we still have a bit of time before Bria wakes up.” Lena said, her voice rasping slightly with emotion as she pulled Kara back towards the couch.

 

* * *

 

Kara’s heart soared as Lena’s soft admission reached her ears, warmth filling her being as she relished the gentle kiss. “As you wish _i zhao.”_ Kara murmured as she let Lena tug her back to the couch, settling down and pulling Lena into her lap. “As you wish…” She murmured once more as she sealed her lips over Lena’s in another gentle kiss. “We’ll stay here as long as you like...or at least until Bria demands our attention.” She said with a soft chuckle as she curled her arms around Lena’s waist. “Now...what shall we do with our time, sunshine?”

 

“Sun-sunshine…?”

 

“Yes, sunshine. You’re my sun Lena. You give me so much strength I didn’t know I had.” Kara said, a slight blush staining her cheeks as she watched Lena tear up all over again. “Oh, hey, no. No more tears _i zhao.”_ She said as she quickly cupped Lena’s face in her hands, peppering kisses over tear stained cheeks. “No more tears my love.”

 

* * *

 

Lena let out a watery chuckle as she leaned into Kara’s touch, her heart hammering in her chest. “That’s going to be a hard request to follow darling, but I’ll certainly try.” She said as she shifted, catching Kara in another kiss. “I’m just a little bit overwhelmed after everything that’s happened. A good overwhelmed though. I promise. Just...just keep kissing me and we should be good.” She teased lightly as she tried to wrestle her emotions back under control.

 

“That, my sunshine, can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> According to my lovely little Kryptonese dictionary thingy, i zhao roughly (and I do mean roughly) translates to 'My Love'


End file.
